Darren Eden
Darren "Daz" Eden is Andy Sugden's half-brother via Andy's biological father Billy Hopwood. Storylines Daz was initially a bit of a troublemaker as he had a history of stealing cars but tried to make amends with community service. Unfortunately things didn't go according to plan. He asked Scott Windsor to let him help in the garage, but Scott refused so Daz set fire to it and, in the process, discovered that Andy's fiancée, Katie Addyman, and adoptive brother, Robert, were having an affair. Katie and Robert threatened Daz so he wouldn't tell Andy, but Daz felt Andy needed to know. Robert and Katie, however, convinced Andy that Daz was telling lies, resulting in Andy being persuaded to put Daz into care. All hell broke loose when Katie and Robert confessed to their affair. They moved in together and Andy was ostracised by the Sugdens for accidentally shooting Jack when it was Robert he wanted to shoot. Andy visited Daz in care. He apologised for not believing him and asked him to return to Butler's Farm, which he did. Andy and Daz had company when Cain Dingle and his daughter, Debbie, moved in. Daz got involved in Cain's schemes but a more serious problem was soon discovered. Andy and Debbie were having a relationship but kept it secret. When Cain found out, he told Andy to end things with Debbie or he would lead Daz astray. Wanting to protect Daz, Andy ended his relationship with Debbie, unaware of her pregnancy. Daz discovered that Debbie was pregnant, which she had concealed, only weeks before the baby was due to be born. When she phoned, Daz found her in Seth's old hide and almost delivered her. He offered to stand by her and Sarah but Debbie said no so Daz settled for being friends. For the first time in his life, Daz felt he had someone he could love unconditionally and was bereft when Debbie gave Sarah away. Daz didn't want anything to do with Debbie but this was difficult as they were both friends with Jasmine Thomas. Daz had a crush on Jasmine and was horrified to discover that she and Debbie were dating. Meanwhile, at home, there were more problems. He and Belle Dingle almost died at Christmas, after they fell down an old mine shaft. Thankfully they were found and after a brief stay in hospital, sent home after they were given the all-clear. Daz finally felt loved, secure and settled at Butler's Farm until Andy's wife, Katie, returned. Everything fell apart as Daz couldn't believe Andy would forgive Katie and take her back so he demanded that Andy choose - him or Katie. Andy chose Katie and Daz stayed with Jack and Diane Sugden. Jack was happy to have Daz permanently but Diane was recovering from cancer and didn't feel able to cope with two teenagers. Jack suggested they adopt Daz but Diane said no and insisted he return to Butler's Farm. Daz, however, wasn't happy with this. Andy might have forgiven Katie but Daz hadn't and he made sure she knew that. Following a heated argument, he kissed her and horrified, she pushed him away. He apologised and they agreed not to tell Andy but Jo, Andy and Katie's lodger, saw them. She knew Katie wanted her out and threatened to tell Andy that she and Daz had kissed unless Katie agreed she could stay. His mother returned to the village and swearing she had reformed, asked Daz to move back in with her. Feeling guilty about kissing Katie, Daz agreed. Andy was upset by his departure. A couple of months later, Daz returned with Pearl Ladderbanks. Diane phoned Denise to let her know Daz was safe and tried to help them reconcile. Denise visited but demanded Daz make amends to her boyfriend, fearing he'd leave, Diane threw her out. She and Jack then started adoption proceedings. While Daz's mother seemed happy to allow it, his father - Billy Hopwood - wasn't. He opposed the adoption as he felt the Sugdens had already stolen one of his sons, he wasn't prepared to let them have both. On his release from prison, Billy moved to the village. He got a job with King & Sons and moved into Edna Birch's spare room. He tried to rebuild relationships with Andy and Daz but Andy made it clear that Jack was his father. He also tried to make amends with Viv Hope, Kelly and Donna Windsor. Jack wasn't happy about Billy having contact with Daz, even after he saved Victoria's life, but Daz and Billy built a relationship, regardless. Daz even took baby Sarah to see him when she returned to the village. When Andy found out, he made Daz promise not to do it again. Unfortunately Daz's relationship with Billy was damaged when Daz found out about Billy and Diane's affair. When Victoria accidentally set fire to the house, injuring herself, Billy and Jack, Billy rescued Andy and Jack. All three were taken to hospital but made full recoveries. Needing a clean break, Billy discharged himself and left the area, getting a new job in Sheffield. Following the fire, the Sugdens moved into Butler's Farm with Andy, Jo and Sarah. Unfortunately overcrowding meant Daz soon moved out. Sam Dingle needed a lodger so Daz moved in with him and his infant son. He and his girlfriend, Penny Drury, were happy as they had more room and fewer adults telling them what to do. Everything was fine until Penny left a vodka and coke lying around. Samson found it and drank it so Sam rushed him to hospital. Luckily, he was fine but Daz asked Penny to apologise to Sam. She refused and called Sam names so Daz ended their relationship. Daz was happy to stay single but Scarlett Nicholls had other ideas. They met in early 2007 when she and her mother, Carrie, moved to the village so Scarlett could get to know her half-brothers. Scarlett fancied him instantly and Daz found out when she made him a CD of what she thought were his favourite songs. Victoria had helped Scarlett with it but didn't tell Scarlett that she was friends with Penny and had done it as a practical joke. When Scarlett found out, she ran off and Daz went after her. He said he was flattered but was dating Penny but made both girls apologise to Scarlett. When Scarlett and Daz did get together, just after Scarlett's 16th birthday, Jimmy felt Daz wasn't good enough and that Scarlett was too young for boyfriends but Lexi talked him round. When Sam returned to the Dingle house, leaving Daz alone, Scarlett suggested she move in. Daz, however, wasn't ready for that so he asked his best mate Jake Doland to move in instead. Together, they did their best to make sure that Scarlett wouldn't want to move in and it worked, thanks to some advice from Lexi. In early 2008, Jack went to Spain to look after his mother and Andy was in prison. Daz helped Jo on the farm but was unaware that a former inmate, who Andy had annoyed, was terrorising her. He threatened to have Andy harmed if she didn't do as he said and even started threatening Sarah. Jo told Debbie, who - aided by Chas Dingle and the McFarlanes - made sure that Charlie would never return to Yorkshire. Unfortunately Jo's problems continued on Andy's release, when he started beating her. By autumn 2008, Andy's abuse had been exposed, but Daz refused to believe Jo. He supported Andy until he saw Andy threatening her. Horrified and disgusted, Daz turned against him. Weeks later, when Andy tried to see Jo, he and Daz argued, leading to punching Andy. Daz was scared as he worried he was turning into Andy and his father. In December, Andy began to convince Daz he had changed. Daz was suspicious but couldn't prove anything. He was proved right to be suspicious when Lee Naylor caught Andy sabotaging farm equipment so Jo would ask him to mend it. Throughout these problems, Daz and Victoria became closer. This resulted in them kissing on Christmas Day 2008. Both felt guilty, as they were practically siblings, and were awkward around each other. Later that day, he and Victoria were on the lake when the ice cracked and Victoria fell in. Daz jumped in, looking for her, and pulled her out of the lake. He performed CPR, desperately trying to save her and succeeded. They were taken to hospital and kept in overnight. Later, Victoria told him she had found a dead body in the lake. They found the body (Shane Doyle) a few days later and a police enquiry was launched. On February 5, 2009, Annie Sugden phoned The Woolpack, informing them of Jack's death. Daz was devastated to lose the father figure he loved and respected. He was one of the pallbearers at Jack's funeral. When Annie revealed that Jack had wanted Andy to take over as head of the family, he moved into Butler's Farm with Andy, who also reclaimed his daughter from the Dingles. At this point, Victoria decided to live with her grandmother Annie in Spain. This upset Daz and the night of the funeral, Daz said he couldn't imagine life in the village without her and would miss her too much. She asked what their relationship was and he told her he wasn't sure. He was thrown by the chemistry between them, just as she was, but knew the village saw them as brother and sister. Encouraged by what Daz had said, Victoria agreed to move into Butler's Farm too. In April, Daz took Victoria out for a drive in a sports car to celebrate her birthday. It was meant to be Scarlett, Daz and Victoria but the car was a two-seater so Scarlett insisted Daz take Victoria out. Daz had suggested sending the car back but Scarlett wouldn't hear of it. Following a row, after they got lost, Daz and Victoria slept together in a deserted barn. Victoria was thrilled - she thought she and Daz would be a couple. She was devastated when Daz said he had no intention of dumping Scarlett. He felt guilty about cheating on Scarlett but that was it. He said it was a mistake and that they should forget about it and move on. Victoria hoped Daz would change his mind but when he didn't, threatened revenge and announced that she was pregnant, just as he and Scarlett were going away for a weekend. The weekend was a disaster and on his return, Daz took Victoria for a drive. He told Victoria that she'd had to see a doctor and that people would think he was a pervert if they announced he was the baby's father, so Victoria admitted she'd lied. Furious, Daz moved back into Dale View with Jake. Knowing it would annoy Daz, Victoria reconciled with Aaron Livesy. In March, Aaron and Victoria slept together and, thinking Daz and Jake would be at work, she "borrowed" Jake's keys and took Aaron to Dale View. Unfortunately, Daz and Scarlett went home for lunch and found them together. Angry, Daz went for Aaron and trying to stop them fighting, Victoria blurted out that Daz didn't want her any more, making Aaron and Scarlett realise Daz and Victoria's relationship was more than brother/sister. Horrified, Daz tried to repair the damage but Aaron and Scarlett didn't want to know. Scarlett rushed home in tears and Aaron told Andy about Daz and Victoria's new relationship. Disgusted, Andy threw Daz out, ordering him to leave the village and never return. Daz was reluctant to go but felt he had no choice, and left with only Jake to see him off. He stopped at the farm, perhaps wanting to see Victoria but didn't stay, not wanting to risk seeing Andy. On June 9, on Diane's return to the village, she asked about Daz but was told he had decided he wanted a change of scene and had left the village. Quotes "Edna Birch, the daft old bat, she goes to church in her stupid old hat." (teasing Edna Birch) ---- See ya - Last line See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1991 births Category:2003 debuts Category:2009 departures Category:Mechanics Category:Hopwood family Category:Convicts Category:Woolpack employees Category:Residents of Dale View Category:Windsor & Sugden employees Category:Windsor & Dingle employees Category:Dingle & Dingle employees